


La noche más obscura

by cheru



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU-ONE PIECE, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Zosan, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan Month, ZoSan Month 2018, ZoSan Week
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheru/pseuds/cheru
Summary: Sanji es un joven asesino que trabaja para una de las mas grandes y reconocidas familias Yakuza (mafia japonesa) en la cual se le respeta mucho y ha ido subiendo escalones en la vía hacia el poder.Lo tiene todo, sin embargo parece que el hijo de su jefe quiere deshacerse de el y poco a poco lo van haciendo aun lado discretamente. El día que decide desertar, sabiendo que eso implica una sentencia de muerte, esta toca a su puerta de la mano de un misterioso asesino entrenado para sola una cosa: acabar con el de la manera más despiadada posible.





	1. El encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada ¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic! Se que he estad algo ausente, pero es por trabajo. Y estoy escribiendo las continuaciones de los otros fic, gracias por su paciencia.
> 
> Lo malo es que este Fic me ataco mentalmente por días y pues termine escribiéndolo, y ya tengo casi todo el esbozo de como continuaran al menos otros cinco capítulos...o más
> 
> CUALQUIER ERROR DE ORTOGRAFIA O SINTAXIS HAGANMELO SABER

 

Era una noche oscura. Una sombra se acercaba por la esquina derecha del callejón. Levantó la mirada. Allí estaba aquel que era su objetivo del día. Del otro lado de la calle, en un destartalado estacionamiento techado, un auto negro blindado con vidrios oscuros se aproximaba.

 

La puerta del copiloto se abrió. Una figura alta y delgada descendió y se dio la vuelta hacia el vehículo. Su rostro no se alcanzaba a distinguir, pues se encontraba mirando hacia el interior del deportivo, en donde parecía el conductor respondía animadamente a la conversación.

 

 Tras un par de minutos, la figura cerró la puerta del vehículo, y lo despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba del lugar.

 

 Una vez que el auto se perdió de vista, el sujeto cambio de dirección. A pesar de que el sitio donde se hallaba estaba realmente en penumbra, -razón por lo cual era evidente que seleccionó ese lugar a propósito- una pequeña farola que se encontraba a la distancia alcanzo a delinear sus facciones: era un joven alto; de al menos unos 25 años; o eso aparentaba. llevaba el cabello medio corto, con un mechón cubriéndole un lado de su cara. Saco un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió; al tiempo que retomaba su camino, adentrándose en la oscuridad.

 

Aquel sujeto se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que una sombra lo vigilaba desde hacía un tiempo; del otro lado del callejón, entre la unión de dos edificios, alguien había observado toda la escena del auto.

 

Desde su escondite en el callejón, el muchacho saco el aire por la boca. Su objetivo estaba por pasar enfrente de él. Sería un trabajo fácil, se decía así mismo, para darse ánimos. No es que el otro fuera un mal peleador o que se le hubiera impuesto una tarea que cualquiera pudiera realizar; al contrario, el tipo que en ese momento se acercaba a su ubicación era uno de los mejores peleadores que jamás hubiera llegado a conocer. Eso, sin mencionar su reputación, era poco decir. Se encontraba frente a una figura realmente influyente…y en aquel momento, estaba solo en el lugar, muy cerca de él. El solo pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

 

Si, sería fácil. Si no fuera que aquella misión le causará sentimientos encontrados. Allí estaba si objetivo, el sujeto que tenía asignado matar.

 

********************************************************

 

Suspiro. Había sido una larga semana. Su jefe no había dejado de encargarle que entrenará a los nuevos reclutas. Cómo si no tuvieran suficiente personal entrenado como para contratar a unos cualquiera de la calle. Su trabajo en los últimos años se había vuelto monótono. Era uno de los mejores en su trabajo, y había servido a los mejores por años. Ahora, en la plena flor de su juventud, se le asignaba para entrenar a unos…pobres bastardos inútiles.

 

\- ¡Sabe que soy mejor que esto! ¿Acaso no le he demostrado lealtad incondicional a usted y su familia?! ¡No hay nadie que haya hecho tanto por usted y su hijo que yo!

 

\- ¡Cuida tus palabras! ¡No importa que tanto hayas echo o cual sea tu reputación! ¡Sabes muy bien con quién estás hablando! ¡Si quisiera, podría mandarte ejecutar ahora mismo!

 

Muy a su pesar, y queriendo gritarle al otro de qué se iba a morir, el joven apretó los dientes y en su lugar respondió:

 

\- Tiene usted la razón, mi señor. Lo siento mucho...mis más sinceras disculpas. -dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia y se agachaba hasta el suelo para pedir disculpas al estilo japonés- yo no soy quien para discutir sus órdenes…solo soy su humilde servidor...su siervo...y obedeceré que se me ordene sin cuestionarlo.

 

-Así me gusta. -dijo el mayor, complacido y ya más calmado- sabes que te aprecio mucho, y que incluso eres como un hijo para mí...- se acercó al muchacho y le indico que se levantará- incluso hay veces que me pregunto por qué mi primogénito no puede ser más como tu- le puso una mano en el hombro - si tan solo se esforzara en imitarte...y pensar que será mi heredero- lo soltó y se dio la vuelta, caminado con los brazos alzados en señal de exasperación - ¡Pero ese mocoso no entiende! ¡ Por qué de todos los hijos, a mí me toca el bueno ahora nada! Bueno, puedes retirarte; Black leg.

 

-Gracias, mi señor.

 

El aludido hizo una última reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

 

Una vez fuera de la vista del otro, volvió a dominarlo la ira, que se reflejó en sí hermosas facciones. Cualquiera que hubiera visto su expresión en ese momento, habría rápidamente cambiado de dirección para no encontrárselo de frente.

 

 _¿Que ojalá fuera yo su hijo? Sí, claro. Si realmente me apreciara tanto me asignaría de nuevo como líder del escuadrón élite, o en sus guardaespaldas personales, como antes. Yo creo que se cansó de mi o que no quiere que gane más poder...o que se yo. Sabe que yo nunca lo traicionaría._ -se dijo, ensimismado.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó a donde se encontraba su auto, y uno de los guardias le entrego su llave.

 

-Que tenga una excelente tarde, señor black leg- El hombre hizo una

 

-Ah sí, como sea- contesto el rubio, que subió a su vehículo para dirigirse a su departamento.

 

Abrió la puerta de golpe y después de entrar cerro de igual forma. Apoyo la espalda en el marco de la misma y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

 

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Es que ya no confía en mí? ¿O será culpa de su hijo de papi? Cómo odio a ese junior...

 

Incapaz de guardar un momento más la compostura, hundió la cabeza en las manos, al tiempo que sus codos se apoyaban en sus rodillas dobladas. Cerro los ojos, y unas imágenes borrosas volvieron a su mente.

 

_Estaba lloviendo. Un pequeño niño rubio de unos nueve años se acurrucaba bajo la escalera de un edificio, tratando de cubrirse del frío y de la lluvia con un cartón._

_Temblaba de frío. En su cara solo se veía desesperanza y resignación. Había escapado de su casa; pero, aun así, allí bajo la lluvia, no se arrepentía de dejar su miserable vida atrás._

_Tras unas horas, la temperatura descendió hasta el punto de congelamiento; el agua se convirtió en agua nieve. Ahora no estaba seguro de pasar la noche. Aun así, cualquier cosa que el destino le deparará era mejor que volver._

_Poco a poco, se le cerraban los ojos. Sentía como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, expulsando el poco calor que le quedaba. Sí, no faltaba mucho para que su diminuto ser se entregara a los brazos del más allá..._

_O eso creía._

_De repente, un agradable calor se apodero de su pequeño cuerpo. El joven lo disfruto por unos segundos, hasta que se percató de que ese cambio no era normal. Apartó las manos de su congelado rostro y miro hacia sus costados. Un par de manos cálidas se encontraban posadas en su espalda, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo; justo en ese momento, la extraña figura dueña de aquellos brazos lo levanto del suelo, cargándole contra su pecho. El infante ya no tenía energía para protestar. Se dejó llevar mientras caía en un sueño profundo, hacia lo desconocido._

Sacudió la cabeza. No se dejaría llevar por los amargos recuerdos de ese pasado. Aquel no era SU pasado. Ya no; esta vez no. Él era Sanji Black, la mano derecha del más importante Líder Yakuza de todo Japón; aquel que era temido por sus enemigos, sobornado por el gobierno para mantener la paz, y envidiado por sus aliados. 

 

No había sido sencillo ganarse ese título, claro que no. Había tomado muchos años, y también le costó el ganarse muchos enemigos. Así mismo hubo muertos; la mayoría de los jóvenes que crecieron con el ya estaban en el mas allá. 

" _Valió la pena_ " se dijo para sus adentros. No importaba que su cabeza tuviera un exorbitante precio, tampoco que los otros líderes Yakuza le espiaran de cerca en busca de un momento de debilidad, tanto para sobornarlo y tráelo a su bando como para arrebatarle la vida. No importaba que siempre estuviera en misiones secretas para la mafia, y que siempre tuviera que estar alerta por si alguien lo asaltaba en un callejón; era la vida que le tocaba vivir, y la disfrutaba en grande. Contaba con más dinero del que podía gastar, un estatus del nivel de la realeza internacional, inmunidad en varios países, así un entrenamiento de años que lo convertía en un arma mortal, y seguía entrenando tres horas diarias hasta la fecha. 

 

Si, cualquiera con un poco de cerebro evitaría meterse en su camino o cruzarse con él, mientras otros tantos con mucha ambición y pocos tornillos en la cabeza envidiarían su estilo de vida. 

 

El único problema era, que aquel a quien llamaba su jefe, al que le tenía lealtad incondicional, por el cual daría su vida en cualquier momento, y consideraba más que su mentor un segundo padre, quien siempre le trato como a su hijo más amado, ahora lo apartaba de su lado.Le alejó de las misiones importantes y del mundo Yakuza en general, para rebajarlo a un simple maestro de reclutas sin futuro. Tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que estos no sobrevivirían la primera semana, ni la primera misión, así como para saber que lo estaba haciendo a un lado de manera indirecta y cortes, de manera gradual.

 

" _Todo es culpa del inútil e incompetente de su estúpido primogénito_ " se repitió para sus adentros el joven rubio; sabía que esta era la razón verdadera: el hijo mas grande de su señor ya contaba con la edad legal para dirigir su propia facción de la mafia japonesa, y este siempre le había tenido envidia a Sanji. Por años su padre los había puesto a entrenar juntos, también los puso a prueba en muchas ocasiones. Por supuesto, el mayor siempre salía victorioso, humillando en un sin fin de ocasiones al derrotado hijo del Yakuza, el cual al inicio se tenía que tragar su orgullo; pero conforme pasaban los años y crecían los dos, este último desarrollo un rencor creciente contra el favorito de su progenitor. 

 

Aunque nunca lo expresaba abiertamente, era tan claro como el agua quien era el que recibía el favor del jefe de aquella facción de la mafia. Todos creían que eventualmente mandaría matar a su hijo, el cual era una deshonra y un bueno para anda en esa clase de oficio, donde las agallas y la habilidad para matar lo eran todo, para dejárselo todo a su protegido, aunque fuese adoptado. El problema era que se equivocaban. Como en muchas organizaciones criminales, aquel hombre consideraba que la familia era primero, sin importar que sucediera, y le tenía un amor incondicional a su hijo, sin importar cuantas veces fallara, siempre le daba otra oportunidad. Nunca importo cuantas veces lo decepcionara, siempre era perdonado. Y, seguramente, cuando comenzó a notar el rencor que este le guardaba al rubio, le pregunto al respecto. Al confirmar sus sospechas y conocer los deseos de su hijo, aunque no le gustara del todo, comenzó a apartarse del joven prodigio de manera sutil.

 

Apretó los dientes y golpeo la pared con el puño cerrado, dejando un agujero en ella. " _Maldita sea...y maldita pared falsa_ " se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía que aquello podía pasar eventualmente, no, más bien que pasaría arde o temprano, y ya estaba sucediendo. Estaba preparado para ser desplazado, reemplazado, menospreciado e incluso asignado a misiones en el extranjero donde esperarían que su habilidad le fallara, bajara la guardia y lo mataran. Podía lidiar con todo eso, incluso con ser vendido a otra facción Yakuza, pero jamas de los jamases hubiera pensado que se le humillaría de aquella manera, rebajado a un simple segundón...que ya no pertenecía al mundo de la mafia japonesa. Aunque no le ignoraban de manera abierta, sabía que aquella asignación era una indirecta para decirle que se retirara pacíficamente, si protestar, sin beneficios por sus años de servicio. 

 

Otros lo verían como una oportunidad única. Había mucha gente que se arrepentía de involucrarse con organizaciones criminales con aquella o tenían suficiente de ver torturas y matanzas, que terminaban rogando que se les dejara marchar para alejarse de aquel cruel bajo mundo. El problema era que una vez que lograbas entrar, que no era sencillo ser aceptado, la única manera de salir, sin ser perseguido, era en una bolsa de lona.

 

Eso lo sabían todos desde el momento en que si quiera se planeaba servir a un líder Yakuza. El asesinato era cosa de todos los días, así como perder a alguien querido o la vida misma.

A diario veía regresar a algunos compañeros sin brazo o piernas, amputados o regresar en ataúdes, si bien les iba. Si no era así, volvían como pedazos irreconocibles o quemados. Recordaba que una vez solo quedo el dedo de quien fuera su mejor amigo por tres años. Mas renunciar no era algo que fuera viable para el, mejor muerto que dejar pisotear su orgullo. No pensaba dejar la mafia vivo. No importa que otros le dijeran que era suertudo, o que le dejaban ir de esa manera porque jamás podrán pagar la deuda que tenían con él. Que así se recompensaba su lealtad incondicional a pesar de los múltiples intentos por sobornarlo con cantidad millonarias, de parte de la competencia, entre otras opciones.

 

El había aprendido a endurecer su carácter de aquella manera, sobrevivir y terminar airoso tantas misiones peligrosas había forjado su espíritu y matar sus sentimientos. No importaba, se encontraba más que a gusto así. Aunque aquel desprecio por parte de su líder, le golpeaba en su orgullo en lo más hondo se su ser, y el mugroso joven amo lo sabía. Si, aquel mocoso convenció a su viejo de hacerlo a un lado e la manera más absurda y humillante posible.

 

Saco un cigarro de su bolsillo, para encenderlo con un solo y elegante movimiento. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios, la nicotina siempre le ayudaba en ello. Fumaba antes y después de cada misión, al iniciar o finalizar el día...le daba fuerzas y ánimos. Era el único mal habito que heredó de su primer tutor; nunca le gusto la bebida.

 

" _Todos tus padres te traicionan, ya deberás saber después de los dos primeros_ " le dijo una importuna e insolente vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, esa que acostumbraba decirle "te lo dije". Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Se puso en pie de un salto al tiempo que empezó a golpear y romper cosas por el departamento.

 

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Carajo! - grito mientras una silla se hacía añicos contra la pared. Necesitaba distraerse y pronto, antes de tener que volver a comprar todo el mobiliario del apartamento. Por enésima vez.

 

Tomo las llaves de su auto mientras marcaba aquel número telefónico que siempre calmaba sus nervios.

 

-Buenas tardes, está usted llamando a la Vinoteca del Sr, Frank. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

 

-Soy yo, idiota. Ya sabes por qué llamo; anótame en el encuentro de media noche.

 

-Ah, ¡pero que alegría escuchar su armonía voz, Mr. Black leg! Siempre estaremos complacidos y ansiosos de recibirlo en nuestro club. ¡Sus peleas siempre son el centro de atracción de la noche, y usted siempre sale invicto de ellas! No sé cómo lo logra... Ya no hay nadie que apueste a los demás peleadores de la noche en cuanto usted aparece...

 

-Sí, si como sea. Ya cállate. Voy para allá. Es más, inscribeme en los primeros rounds también. Estoy de un humor de perros

 

-…S-sí, lo que usted ordene, señor. Enseguida le dejaremos el vestidor privado a su disposición para cuando llegue...n-no se preocupe.

 

-Más te vale, por tu propio bien.

 

\- ¡S-señor!

 

No se alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo la angustiada voz del otro lado del teléfono, por que el asesino entrenado colgó de manera abrupta. Al tiempo que subía a su deportivo azul, encendía el motor haciéndolo rugir toda potencia y conducía como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el club clandestino de lucha.

 

*******************************************************

Una figura de cabello de un tono inusual se miraba al espejo. Al fin había llegado el día. A los ojos de cualquiera se diría que era el mejor día de su vida. Pensarían que por fin después de tantos años de trabajo su esfuerzo y sacrificio daba sus frutos, que al final se reconocía su talento…que era lo oportunidad de su vida para sobresalir, lograr la fama, riqueza y estatus que merecía...entre un sin fin de argumentos variados positivos. 

 

No podían estar más alejados de la realidad. 

 

Todo había acabado, al menos, desde su punto de vista. Más le valdría estar muerto que llevar a cabo aquella misión. Claro que, no existía razón alguna por las cual no podría llevarla a cabo sin el mayor problema: estaba muy bien entrenado para sobrevivir en cualquier ambiente, había pasado pruebas de hambruna e aislamiento de meses. No había nadie mejor cualificado en supervivencia, planeamiento táctico y asesinato que él, al menos en su facción de "trabajadores a sueldo".

Sería algo fácil de lograr, con sus habilidades podría hacerlo rápido y nadie más estaba tan cualificado como él para llevar a cabo aquel objetivo. Ya que, a final de cuentas, la recompensa no será tan alta si no estuviera a la par de lo difícil e imposible que seria la misión para cualquiera. La mayoría lo vería imposible, menos él. Excepto él..después de todo, era su punto fuerte este tipo de trabajos. Solo había un pequeño problema: en una forma que no podría explicar de manera sencilla, era terriblemente difícil y dolorosa en especial para su persona.

Se recrimino a si mismo sentirse de aquella manera. El simple hecho de sentir algo ya era suficiente para que se le castigara con mutilación o la muerte. Él era conocido al la par que temido como la maquina de matar mas fría, sangrienta y mortal que existiera en ese lado de Japón; estaba entrenado desde que tenía es de memoria para no sentir nada y ser un instrumento asesino que desempeñara su debajo a la perfección. No había nadie que se comparara con él en su trabajo: era impecable,y nunca dejaba rastros, ni testigos. Le apodaban "el espadachín silencioso" por qué hasta el mundo parecía contener la respiración cuando él se aproximaba con un objetivo en la mira...no se escuchaba ni el soplar del viento. Y si te percatabas de aquella ausencia de sonido, lo siguiente que verías seria sus ojos color hoja de cerezo, y luego solo oscuridad.

 

Si, un solo corte bastaría...pero no podía hacerlo, no. Era una un asesino prodigioso, disfrutaba haciendo su trabajo, sin pensar en las consecuencias del mismo…pero tenía una debilidad. La única que tendría jamás, y que tan solo unos años atrás no existía. Si tan solo todo hubiera permanecido como antes...pero ¿que haría ahora?

 

Sacudió la cabeza, no había tiempo para flaquear ahora, en la culminación de su carrera. Se enfocaría con aquella precisión felina que poseía de manera innata, como un depredador que no puede ver nada más que su presa, pues sabe que cazar significa la supervivencia o su extinción, para un depredador, cada cacería, cada objetivo, puede sea su ultima comida, la diferencia entre vida y  muerte. Se concentraría en dar con su objetivo, y ya pensaría después...o mejor no lo haría. Así todos era más sencillo.

 

No tardaría en dar con el objetivo de aquella noche; también era reconocido por si habilidad de rastreador. No era muy bueno con las direcciones, pero su instinto siempre lo llevaba ante su presa, eventualmente, y ese día no sería la excepción.

 

Tomo sus espadas, las colocó en su cintura, se puso su tradicional Haramaki* que solo vestía en aquellas ocasiones que emprendía su camino con la mentalidad de que aquel encargo podría ser el ultimo, pues quizá no volviera vivo.

 

*******************************************************

 

Llego al mostrador de aquella licorería. Se acercó a quien atedia el distinguido establecimiento.

 

Una fachada muy ingeniosa, que además dejaba cantidades millonarias de ganancias. Que listo era el socio de su jefe, se dijo a sí mismo.

 

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo ayudar...-casi se le cae el trozo de pizza que tenía en la mano- ¡Santos vinos! pero si es usted señor Black leg! ¡Pase enseguida por aquí, lo están esperando! Espero y disfrute de su estancia.

 

\- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así, en voz alta, y deberías saber que yo no hago esperar a nadie, me hacen esperar a mí! -dijo al tiempo que agarraba muy fuerte del cuello de la camisa a aquel sujeto

 

-Sí. Señor....adelante, pase por favor...

 

Soltó al hombre. Al minuto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba al ring subterráneo, se arrepintió de su forma de actuar. Nunca usaba sus manos para atacar a otras personas, y mucho menos hacía cosas como las que ese día habían gobernado sus actos; sin embargo, aquel día estaba fuera de sí.

 

Definitivamente necesitaba descargar algo de energía en el ring.

 *******************************************************

De nuevo aquel hombre se encontraba allí, como era de esperarse.Siempre terminaba dirigiéndose al mismo sitio. Podía terminar con lo sus asuntos más tarde, ya que ¿quién se entraría si actuaba ahora o dentro de unas horas? Solo tenía que dar su informe y ya al terminar con su asignación. Mientras disfrutaría del espectáculo. Le gustaría formar parte también de aquel evento; su espíritu competitivo y su sangre cargada de adrenalina se lo pedían. 

 

Cuando vio anunciado quien abría el primer encuentro de la noche, supo que no debía haber ido allí en primer lugar. Era una mala idea, resolvió que lo mejor sería irse de inmediato, ya que cualquier cosa que nublara su juicio o perturbara sus sentidos haciendo que su misión se viera comprometida debía eliminarse. Nada podía interponerse en su camino. Aun así, decidió quedarse. Solo por un rato.

*******************************************************

 

Respiro profundamente. Aspiro el aroma a sudor y sangre que impregnaba el lugar.  _No había nada como volver al ring, nada como volver a luchar...libre_ , _por decisión propia_. se dijo para sus adentros. Hacia un tiempo que no se presentaba en aquel lugar, y por lo que pudo ver, ya le hacía falta.

 

Un ruido le hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado. De manera instintiva, se puso en guardia. Después de todo, tantos años de entrenamiento habían hecho que desarrollara un reflejo casi involuntario de defensa ante cualquier ataque, a esto se le agregaba que estaba en constante estado de alerta a raíz de su decisión de abandonar al más influyente líder Yakuza y su grupo de lado.

 

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar con fuerza asesina el cuello de su oponente, se dio cuenta que solo era la chica recepcionista del club clandestino de pelea. Se contuvo a tiempo, ya que un centímetro mas y le hubiera quebrado el cuello a la pobre mujer.

 

Bajo la pierna que antes dirigía una mortífera patada lateral  y adopto la postura más caballerosa que pudo dado su estado de ánimo actual. Aquella no era su forma de ser, definitivamente no estaba en sus mejores días.

 

-Disculpe, señorita. Esta no es manera de tratar a una preciosa dama como usted ¿Donde han quedado mis modales?.

 

-S- se- señor digo, dis- su cúlpeme. Míster Black...

 

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda ante la perspectiva de que se mencionara de nuevo aquel apodo que le dio su antiguo mentor -que se ganó, junto con su mala reputación gracias a su estilo de lucha que se basaba prácticamente, en artes marciales diversas, solo que utilizando únicamente las piernas.  Además del despiadado despliegue de ataques y movimientos que centraba en sus desafortunados enemigos- sin embargo, logro reprimir una airada respuesta. 

 

En su lugar, le sonrió de la manera más sincera que le fue posible.

 

-No te preocupes, preciosa. Ha sido mi culpa. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no note tu abrumadora aura. No volverá a suceder. -dijo con todo el encanto y elegancia que le fue posible, modulando su voz hasta casi convertirla en un dulce susurro, cual amante hablando con su prometida.

 

Ante esto, el rostro de la chica se puso rojo como tomate. Después de todo, no todos los días un elegantemente vestido extranjero de cabello claro, guapo, alto, de cuerpo esbelto y hermosos ojos te sonríe de aquella manera tan sincera.

 

\- ¡N-o se preocupe, señor! ¡Pero que torpe y tonta soy! ¡No volveré a interrumpirlo en su concentración previa a una pelea!¡perdone mi insolencia! -dijo la pobre chica antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

El rubio suspiro. No había sido su intensión importunar a la muchacha. En definitiva, todo le salía mal aquel día.

 

\- ¡Rayos!¡Mierda!-Pateo el bote de basura más cercano.

 

Estaba por golpear los casilleros cuando escuchó que le llamaban en el ring.

 

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Agárrense de sus asientos, que no creerán lo que se nos viene a continuación! ¡¡El regreso que todos hemos esperado ver desde hace meses! ¡¡Después de todo este tiempo, finalmente esta noche será una realidad!!  ¡¡El dueño de la arena, el maestro del las artes marciales estilo libre, el caballero de imbatible, aquel que nunca ha conocido la derrota en esta arena: ¡El invicto Black leg ha vuelto por una noche de lucha desenfrenada!!! ¡Dice que necesita liberar algo de tensión y que mejor forma que con una buena pelea! ¡Démosle la bienvenida al favorito de todos!

 

Los gritos y vítores de la audiencia no se hicieron esperar.  _Mierda._   _No pensé demasiado las cosas al venir aquí._  Se reprimió a sí mismo. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? Estaba claro que allí cualquiera lo reconocería. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, también era cierto que aún no se había planteado como dejaría su antigua vida. Eran las vísperas de su partida, y no se lo había dicho a nadie.

 

 _Cálmate, no hay nadie que sepa que estás desertando. Solo es otra noche normal, en la que decidiste venir a liberar tensión luchando. No es algo que no hicieras regularmente. Sí, no hay nada que se vea fuera de lugar. -_ Era cierto, se recordó, y aquellos pensamientos lograron tranquilizarle, un poco. Lo irónico de la situación, se dijo, es que no era como si todos los días fueran normales en su vida: siempre estaba en peligro de muerte, podía parecer un enemigo en cualquier esquina, su comida podía ser envenenada, un nuevo amigo podría ser un asesino a sueldo que fuera por su cabeza...en fin.

Además, estaba entrenado para reprimir sus emociones, como todo buen asesino. Los sentimientos interferían con las misiones. El detalle era, que aun sabiendo todo esto, aquella noche en particular, no lograba reprimir aquello que parecía estar atorado en su garganta.

 

Cerro los ojos y respiro varias veces, descansando sus manos en la pared más cercana. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encamino hacia el área de combate.

 

La luz le deslumbró al tiempo que las voces histéricas del público se convirtieron en un estruendo al verlo entrar a la arena. Alcanzo a escuchar que alguien decía algo.

 

-¡¡Y en esta esquina...!!

 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tras años de práctica había logrado dominar un estado de meditación tan profunda que, si se concentraba en su respiración solamente, lograba aislar su cabeza de todo ruido externo. Solo escuchaba su corazón...sus pensamientos se hacían más claros. Si lo quería, también podía aislarlos y eliminarlos. Era un estado "zen" en el que entraba cada vez que una situación difícil se presentaba ante él. 

 

Allí no había nada más que él si su objetivo. Visualizaba a aquel presidente de una mega corporación que debía matar, Aquel agente doble que debía capturar, al hijo de un noble que debía torturar...si, aquello facilitaba las cosas.

 

En cuanto abrió los ojos, el mundo y sus sonidos se materializaron a su alrededor en un instante, como si nunca se hubieran ido.

 

-¡¡…y comienza el encuentro!!

 

Enfocó su vista de manera instantánea justo a tiempo para interceptar el primer puñetazo dirigido a su rostro. Alzó los brazos frente a su rostro para cubrirse, al tiempo que esquivaba los ataques moviéndose hacia un lado y su rival caía al suelo por el impulso de su golpe, que no dio en su objetivo.

 

"Pierna mortal" hizo honor a su otro apodo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lanzo una patada de luna creciente que fue a parar en el estómago de su oponente quien se dobló del dolor, seguida de una patada lateral que al chocar con la espalda del otro le hizo caer al suelo.

 

-... ¡Guau! ¡Seguro el pobre tipo ni lo vio venir! ¡Que victoria tal veloz! ¡Como se espera de Black leg!

 

Los gritos de la gente fueron en aumento.

 

\- ¡El siguiente retador es nuevo aquí, sin embargo, lleva una racha de doce victorias seguidas! ¿Podrá con el encuentro o caerá ante las devastadoras patadas del favorito de todos?

 

El recién llegado era más cauteloso. No cargo directamente contra Sanji. Al parecer, sabía que aproximarse a aquellas largas piernas ágiles al igual que mortales era una sentencia de derrota asegurada.

 

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, el oji-azul tomo la iniciativa y se lanzó directamente a su objetivo, lanzando un abrumador combo de patada lateral, patada de cuarto creciente y otra descendiente hacia la cara y pecho del otro combatiente. Este esquivo y se lanzó hacia el rubio. Aquello lo tomo desprevenido y recibió un par de derechazos que lograron conectar en sus costillas, dejándolo sin aire. 

 

Antes de caer hacia enfrente, amortiguo su caída con ambas manos y haciendo perfecto equilibrio, puso todo su peso en ellas. 

 

\- ¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡¡AQUÍ VIENE!! ¡El movimiento caracteristico de pierna mortal!

 

Haciendo uso de sus manos y brazos como punto de equilibrio, Black leg comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo cual trompo lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra, tan rápido y de manera tan impredecible que varias de ellas dieron en distintos puntos vitales de su agresor. Antes de caer al suelo, Sanji se levantó con un solo y grácil impulso y a medio "vuelo" conectó una última patada descendiente con el cuello del pobre hombre. 

 

EL desafortunado cayó con un ruido sordo cual tabla rígida contra la dura y fría losa, mientras que el público comenzaba a vociferar de nuevo.

 

\- ¡Parece que hoy esta de racha nuestro Black leg! ¿Es que acaso no hay más valientes que se atrevan a retar al imbatible amo del ring?

 

Un grupo de hombres se aproximó a la arena. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

*******************************************************

 

\- ¡Vaya, pero que noche! ¡Esta ha sido una velada espectacular! ¡Espero que todos hayan sido inteligentes a la hora de hacer sus apuestas! ¡Damos cierre a esta edición de lucha subterránea con seis abrumadoras victorias de Black leg!

 

Satisfecho de sí mismo, y de mejor humor, un sudado y algo magullado adulto joven salió del área de lucha.

 

Tras una breve ducha en los vestidores, recogió las llaves del auto deportivo de su casillero  y se dirigió a la parte de arriba de la vinoteca.

 

-Buenas noches, Vivi.

 

\- ¡Hasta luego señor!¡Esperamos que haya disfrutado su estancia del día de hoy, y deseamos verlo pronto!

 

-Por supuesto. ¡Hasta pronto! -mintió. Después de aquella noche, no pensaba volver a aquella ciudad. Si alguna vez se atrevía a regresar, era seguro que acabaría muerto. Era el mejor, sí, pero ni siquiera él podía enfrentarse solo contra toda la fuerza que la mafia enviaría tras él. No por nada cualquiera se lo piensa más de una vez antes de si quiera fantasear con dejar a un grupo Yakuza.

 

Estaba por llegar a su auto cuando una figura alta le intercepto.

 

-Buena pelea la de hoy. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

 

El joven miro a si interlocutor con fastidio. Lo que mas deseaba era irse de allí a dormir. Lo que vio no hizo nada por mejorar su ánimo. Su antiguo compañero de misiones estaba allí, sonriéndole. No quiso ser descortés, pero no estaba de suficiente humor para salir a beber algún bar.

 

-Lo siento, pero ha sido un día largo y tengo que...

 

\- ¿Tienes que? ¡Vamos! Tú nunca rechazas una invitación a tomar alcohol, y menos si hay chicas involucradas! Sabes que siempre que te invito, hay una que otra. Además ¿Desde cuando tu "debes" hacer algo? ¡Tu solo haces lo que se te antoja!

 

Aquel tipo le estaba fastidiando, pero su ultimo comentario era tan cierto que no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.  _Me tiene,_  pensó. 

 

-Bueno, pero solo un par de copas, o dos.

 

El otro sonrió. Sabía que "un par o dos" siempre eran muchas más.

 

\- ¡Así se habla! ¡Ven,yo manejo!

 

Los dos hombres subieron a un auto  y salieron del lugar.

 

En la entrada, un hombre los observaba alejarse.  _Demonios_.Ahora debía de esperar. No podía haber errores.

 

 ***************************************

En un destartalado estacionamiento techado, un auto negro blindado con vidrios oscuros se aproximaba hacia la calle. La puerta del copiloto se abrió. Una figura alta y delgada descendió y se dio la vuelta hacia el vehículo. Su rostro no se alcanzaba a distinguir, pues se encontraba mirando hacia el interior del deportivo, en donde parecía que el conductor respondía animadamente a la conversación. Tras un par de minutos, la persona cerró la puerta del vehículo, y lo despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba del lugar.

 

Comenzó a caminar por aquella calle mal iluminada. Recogería su auto y se dirigiría a su casa.

 

Miro el reloj, eran casi las 5 a.m. Vaya, sí que se había dejado llevar. Aunque se sentía culpable, no se arrepentía de nada.

 

 _¿Porque he de sentirme culpable? Nade debo por lo que nada temo._  Pensó y una sonrisa traviesa ilumino su rostro. Que hermosa se veía aquella pelirroja con su vestido rosa... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? Ah, sí Nami. Sabía que la había visto antes, pero bailar con ella precisamente esa noche, había sido la guinda del pastel de una perfecta velada. Podría haberle sugerido continuar la fiesta en su departamento, ya que ella se veía mas que dispuesta, pero realmente necesitaba dormir.

 

Debía recuperar todas las fuerzas que pudiera y conservar las que tenía, para su próxima huida. Aunque últimamente no prestaran atención a sus acciones, no tardarían en darse cuenta si dejaba el complejo exclusivo de apartamentos en donde vivían la mayoría de sus pares, sabía que tomaría su tiempo dado que él era dueño del Pent House ubicado en la parte más alta de uno de los edificios del lugar.

 

Pasó debajo de una luminaria, que remarco sus facciones. Lo que no sabía, es que una figura, no lejos de allí, llevaba un rato observándolo, esperando el momento preciso. Tan solo debía bajar la guardia...Aunque desde que bajo de aquel auto, y debido a la influencia del exceso de alcohol es su sangre, la verdad era que no estaba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor.

 

 

*******************************************************

Allí estaba, justo como lo había predijo. Unas cuantas horas de alcohol y diversión, terminarían pronto en sangre derramada en un olvidado callejón sin salida. Conocía bien al tipo, sus hábitos, sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Estaba listo para cualquier imprevisto, tenía todo calculado. Sabia donde estaba el auto del sujeto, y que el alcohol en conjunto con los pensamientos sobre chicas nublaban su mente. Era un mujeriego empedernido, decían por allí. Esa noche lo habría comprobado, si aquel hombre hubiera decidido invitar a alguna de las chicas con las que bailo a casa.

 

Hubiera sido una pena, dado que aquella mujer habría tenido que morir también. No podía dejar cabos sueltos. No aquellas alturas, no siendo quien era, y menos sabiendo quien era su objetivo y cuanto valía su cabeza. Si, con solo herirlo ya se ganaría el respeto de aquellos que aún dudaban de él, y con una _parte_ suya podría alzarse sobre los favoritos del jefe. Podría hacer lo que quisiera, pedir lo que deseara, tener lo que anhelara. Lo tendría _todo_.

 

Bueno, casi todo.

 

Si, sería fácil. Si no fuera que aquella misión le causaba sentimientos encontrados. Allí estaba si objetivo, el sujeto que tenía asignado matar... Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, no tenia deseos reales de hacerlo.

 

 

 


	2. Los problemas comienzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras una pelea " a muerte" interrumpida por los matones de la mafia a la que Sanji pertenece, Zoro termina siendo prisionero del grupo Yakuza. Tras un breve encuentro en la sala de torturas con el rubio, el espadachín decide tomar ventaja de la situación, por muy comprometida que parezca para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! pues aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia enfocada en la vida Yakuza (mafia japonesa) de Zoro y Sanji. Espero que les guste   
> ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI HAY Algún ERROR Ortográfico!

Doblo la esquina. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

 Ya no había vuelta atrás. Zoro ataco al rubio al instante, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, o eso creyó. El joven esquivo el primer golpe de su atacante, saltando hacia la derecha del callejón. Tomando impulso, el peli verde retomo su tarea de acorralarle, esta vez sacando una de sus kantanas. Se lanzó al ataque poniendo todo su peso en la embestida, pero su rival bloqueo el primer tajo del arma, que fue desviada para cortar el aire…con un ¡¿pie?!

Había escuchado que aquel hombre era famoso no solo por su influencia en el bajo mundo, si no por su particular estilo de lucha: una combinación de distintas artes marciales convertido en una variante de la capoeira, en donde solo se usaban los pies para luchar y jamás las manos. Aunque, también se decía, que no le gustaba usar sus puños por otra razón: también era el chef personal del líder de la banda yakuza rival, cuya filosofía era que sus manos solo eran instrumentos de cocina.

Tras una serie de intercambios de ataques, comprobó que aquellos rumores eran ciertos. Por cada vez que su espada cortaba el aire, una poderosa patada llegaba a su encuentro, deteniéndola a medio camino. Debía admitir que aquellas largas piernas eran fuertes, ya que podían detener un ataque de su espada lo suficiente para que fuera imposible moverla del lugar por un par de  

Tras unos cuantos espadazos interrumpidos más por una serie de patadas voladoras, el asesino a sueldo decidió sacar su segunda espada. Pocas personas tenían la fortuna de vivir para ver su estilo de lucha con dos katanas, y casi ninguna sobrevivía para contarlo.

Lanzo un mortífero ataque de espada cruzada, que consistía en abrir su defensa, dejando que sus brazos quedaran estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo, para después cruzarlos dejando que las hojas de sus armas trazaran una perfecta cruz cruzando sus filos la una contra la otras cortando al mismo tiempo a su víctima en dos.

-Impresionante-no pudo evitar comentar, cuando su contrincante esquivo su mortal ataque insignia dando un salto mortal hacia atrás, aterrizando con elegancia sobre sus pies con las manos en los bolsillos, con una arrogante expresión en su rostro que demostraba la ausencia de preocupación en su rostro, haciendo parecer que aquella proeza y la situación aparecieran algo tan común como un paseo por el parque.

Se mordió la lengua, había dejado que sus emociones se filtraran en la pelea. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba comenzando a disfrutar con el encuentro: para el no había nada mejor que una buena pelea, quizá ese fuese su punto débil. Nunca se reusaba a combatir si lo retaban, aquello le había causado muchos problemas y cicatrices, incluida la de su ojo izquierdo.

El aludido no contesto. En vez de eso, respondió al comentario con una rápida combinación de patadas giratorias, un cuarto creciente y una patada alta.

El verde recibió el combo con sus dos espadas cruzadas como escudo frente a su rostro, casi se deja llevar por la impresión. Sonrió, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ver el estilo de combate de aquel tipo… claro que, aquella no era la situación adecuada, como se repetía constantemente. Aquella era una pelea a muerte.

_Concéntrate._ Se repetía. Rayos, a este paso tendría que sacar pronto su tercera espada. Casi nunca tenía que hacerlo, dado que era poco común el encontrar a un rival digno de su técnica _triple espada._ Bien era cierto que era conocido como el espadachín de las tres espadas, pero lo era aún más porque casi nunca era necesario que usara las tres.

Si, casi nunca.

Una patada que solo alcanzo a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo logro conectar con su rostro de lleno. Casi podía escuchar sus mandíbulas crujir la una contra la otra cuando sus dientes chocaron con fuerza dentro de su boca. Aquello dejaría marca.

Salió despedido hacia atrás, aterrizando duramente contra la pared más cercana, rebotando contra el duro asfalto del callejón. Tardo unos segundos más de lo usual en recuperar la visión, todo daba vueltas. Cuando logro enfocarse en lo que tenía delante, el rubio tenía el pie en su garganta.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

Alzo la vista para encontrar los ojos del otro, al tiempo que mantenía su mirada desafiante. Cuando los ojos verdes encontraron al zafiro, algo dentro del vencido se encendió.

Ocurrió algo que solo una vista entrenada podría haber visto, una persona común no serbia ni que lo golpeo. El espadachín tomo su tercer espada, desenvainándola al tiempo de que se libraba de su captor empujándolo con fuerza con el mango de sus espadas.

Al no verlo venir, el rubio termino recibiendo el golpe conjunto de dos empuñaduras juntas de lleno en su desprotegido estómago, lo que le saco todo el aire, haciéndole toser sangre y caer al suelo, tomándose el vientre con ambas manos.

-Ups, ¿hice que sacaras tus manos de los bolsillos? Seguro nadie lo había logrado antes. -dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie, y sonrió con satisfacción ante la idea, pues sabía que era cierto.

Cuando el que luchaba con sus piernas levantó la mirada hacia el vencedor, dos espadas se cruzaban en su yugular. Trago saliva.

El que luchaba con katanas no esperaba ver el reflejo de rendición en aquel rostro, pero, aunque esperaba ver una mirada inquebrantable y de desafío, lo que hallo cuando sus vistas se encontrón era ligeramente distinto a lo que esperaba: aquella mirada tenia ambas cosas y algo más. Algo se escondía detrás de aquellos ojos zafiro: frustración.

No pudo evitar preguntarse por un segundo, ¿Qué pensamientos rondarían por la mente de su contrincante? Debía de admitir que aquel hombre era muy distinto a cualquier otro a quien se hubiera enfrentado en toda su vida.

Si, definitivamente lamentaba que le asignaran aquella misión.

 

 

 

*********************************************

 

La mirada de su captor parecía expresar conflicto: por un lado, reflejaba que tenía claro su objetivo, el cual era terminar con su vida, tal como el sabio. Pero por alguna razón, aunque solo fue por un fugaz instante, duda.

Esto confundió a Sanji ¿un asesino entrenado mostrando duda y emoción? Era imposible.

Mas no le dio tiempo a ninguno de los dos para averiguar nada más.  Un grupo de hombres les rodio en un par de segundos, y tras echarles un rápido vistazo, el joven yakuza los reconoció: los hombres del viejo.

-El jefe nos envía. Cuando vio que no regresabas, nos mandó a buscarte, intuyendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Y –añadió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Zoro- veo que tenía razón ¿necesitas una mano?

-No, yo me encargo de esto-respondió con frustración, hacía tiempo que no perdía una pelea, ni siquiera de práctica, y nunca nadie antes le había acorralado de aquella manera.

Junto sus piernas y doblando sus rodillas contra el pecho. Empujo con ellas al espadachín, que aún tenía su mirada fija en el como si la llegada de un numeroso grupo de enemigos no le molestara en absoluto, como si el tiempo no corriera. Logro moverlo lo suficiente como para separar las espadas que se balanceaban precariamente contra su garganta, con tal rapidez que el fino filo de las hojas le saco un hilillo de sangre. Utilizo el impulso para pararse y abalanzarse contra el verde, que se tambaleo hacia atrás unos pasos por el empuje inicial.

Resultado final: el rubio quedo sobre la peli verde, son teniendo las muñecas que portaban las katanas una a cada lado de la cabeza. La mirada en aquel rostro no cambio ni un ápice.

-Llévenselo. –fue todo lo que el ex comandante de la mafia alcanzo a decir antes de apartar la mirada de la intensidad de la otra.

Se levantó al tiempo que se sacudía la tierra de su magullado traje elegante. Dio la espalda al grupo, quienes ya estaban levantando y llevándose al espadachín, maní atado de espadas, mientras otros dos recogían las espadas.

Encendió un cigarro para aplaca su ánimo. Sentía la persistente mirada del espadachín silencioso en su nuca, mas penetrante que nunca.

Cuando volvió la cabeza, ya no estaban ni él ni el grupo de mercenarios.

 

 

*******************************

 

 

 

\- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿caminado por la calle al borde del límite entre territorios? Sé que puedes defenderte solo, pero si te capturan en zona enemiga, no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ti.

_Como si te importara en lo más mínimo lo que me suceda. Al contrario, te gustaría que yo desapareciera, así dejaría de ser un problema más para ti que solucionar._ Se dijo para sus adentros el de las cejas curvas al tiempo que encendía otro cigarro. No respondió nada.

\- ¿Es que te corto la lengua el samurái de pacotilla? ¿creí que eras mejor que esto. -añadió el primogénito a las palabras de su padre, quien ya comenzaba a retirarse.

-La próxima vez si no te reportas con la frecuencia designada lo considerare traición estarás a tu suerte, Black leg. -concluyo el hombre que gobernaba aquel lugar, al tiempo que le daba la espalda al rubio.

-Espera- por fin dijo- ¿Qué pasara con el espadachín? –pregunto, para su sorpresa y la de todos los de la sala.

\- ¿Aquel miembro del grupo enemigo que intentó asesinarte? Le torturaremos hasta sacarle toda la información que podamos de su clan, es una oportunidad única en la vida. No todos los días capturas a un asesino por encargo de su rango y calibre, y mucho menos del grupo Oorogi.

-Entonces, se encuentra en el sótano del segundo palacio.

-No. ¡ja! No metería a un sucio perdedor como aquel en mi casa. Lo tienen en los cuarteles de los reclutas. Si quieres vengarte o divertirte un poco, tienes mi permiso de pasarte por allí. Con tu apoyo seguro que canta más rápido, eres muy bueno haciendo hablar incluso los de voluntad “inquebrantable” que mis mediocres asistentes no logran controlar.

-Entendido-contesto, sabiendo que un “tienes mi permiso” en realidad quería decir “es una orden prioritaria”.

Se encamino al sitio, que, aunque era parte del complejo interno, no estaba ni cerca de donde se encontraba en aquel momento.

Cuando llego, lo que vio no distaba de otras escenas similares que había visto lo largo de su vida: el de cabello verde estaba de rodillas, con sus muñecas atadas cada una a un poste distinto. Su cara y pecho sangraban de múltiples heridas, y su espalda mostraba señales de haber sido despellejada a base de múltiples latigazos. Aquellos tipos no perdían el tiempo: apenas habían transcurrido unas horas desde su primer encuentro, y ya habían hecho casi todo el trabajo con él.

 Con todo, el trabajo que se había realizado era impecable y profesional: se causó el daño y sufrimiento suficientes para quebrar a un hombre, pero siempre manteniendo la integridad de la mayoría de su cuerpo, evitando matarle o que se desangrara demás, con el objetivo de que la víctima conservara la conciencia y la cordura hasta el final para poder interrogarle con facilidad.

Pero, aunque él lograba verlo con todo detalle desde distintos ángulos. el espadachín no lograba verlo a él. Aquel sitio era una enorme área cuadrada de tortura y entrenamiento, que contaba con un segundo piso que hacía las veces de plataforma para espectadores que desean ver las actividades que se realizaran allí sin ser vistos o encontrarse al mismo nivel que las victimas del espectáculo, actividad favorita del jefe.

Tras un rato observando a aquel sujeto sin saber bien que pensar sobre él o su encuentro anterior, comenzó a caminar para retirarse, sin apartar la vista, lo que produjo que diera con su tobillo a una roca suelta, que produjo un eco sordo en la enorme y vacía sala. Su atacante dirigió la mirada al origen del ruido, y sus miradas se cruzaron. La del asesino seguía siendo tan intensa como el día interior, e igual de impasible. Sanji no pudo evitar sentir que aquellos ojos verdes podían ver a través de su alma. Era como si el hombre no sintiera dolor alguno, y controlar la situación, al menos en apariencia.

Tal fue su incomodidad que salió de inmediato del lugar. Cuando la puerta se cerraba tras él una voz interrumpió el silencio.

-Espera.

El rubio entro de nuevo en la habitación. Sin saber muy bien porque, se acercó al hombre que tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás le había atacado de manera deliberada.

Estaban solos. Podía matarle rápidamente y nadie vendría en su ayuda, después de todo, era un prisionero en aquel lugar, que estaba a todo a dos postes. Podría, hacerlo, salvo por dos problemas: que le echarían la culpa a él por eliminarlo antes de sacarle información, ya que hasta el momento solo podían especular el origen de aquel asaltante, más no sabían de donde vino quien lo envió a ciencia cierta. Y dos: aunque odiara admitirlo, tena un sentido del honor muy arraigado que le impedía atacar a cualquier persona que estuviera desarmada, sin importar quien fuera. Un verdadero problema que sus superiores siempre consideraron debilidad. Lo bueno era que lo compensaba con ingenio para resolver problemas y su certero toque mortal.

Se planteó el preguntarle “¿Quién te envía?” como en aquellas escenas de interrogatorio de las películas occidentales, pero decidió no dirigirle palabra alguna. Esperaría.

Se miraron mutuamente durante largo rato. _Esto ya se está volviendo costumbre_ pensó irritado.

-Hay algo que debes saber. Yo…

Fuera lo que fuese que le fuera a informar, no llego a saberse, ya que ene se momento irrumpió el jefe del equipo de “interrogatorios”.

-Sal de aquí, Black Leg. No tienes autorización para estar en esta zona, y lo sabes.

-Si el viejo pensaba que no vendría a ver qué tan “cómodo” estaba el hombre que me ataco deliberadamente, es que ya está empezando a perder la cabeza. Esta…

-No te…

-…Loco de remate

-…atrevas a insultar a mi señor. ¡esta vez has llegado muy lejos!

-Díselo a alguien que le interese. Nunca me pondría las manos encima abiertamente.

\- ¡Shhh! ¡No frente al prisionero! ¡Estás dándole información, podría ser un espía!

-Lo que pueda saber o no este charlatán me tiene sin cuidado. Que intente acercarse a mí de nuevo y esta vez no vivirá para contarlo. Además, que yo sepa, solo mencione cosas referentes a mi relación con el jefe, nada que podría afectarlo al directamente, o importarle. Buenas noches.

\- ¿Así que si vives o mueres no le importara al Younko? ¡Bien! Un problema menos.

Al escuchar esto, el ex comandante de sección se dio la vuelta. Ese bastardo ahora si se estaba buscando problemas.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ah, ¿ahora si tengo tu atención? Menos mal. Comenzaba a pensar que no sabías hablar o que nuestra pelea te dejo lisiado de por vida.

\- ¿Te diriges a mí, _morimo (_ cabeza de alga)? Oye ¡tú! -se dirigió a un miembro del comité de tortura que se giró hacia el temblando, no acostumbraba a que un superior le dirigiera la palabra- ¿has escuchado algo? yo creo que fue el viento. Me retiro, hagan loe quieran con él.

-Sera un placer. -dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa el jefe de aquel grupo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡no he terminado contigo cejas rosadas! –grito el aludido, quien se mostraba visiblemente molesto, más por el apodo que por la perspectiva de una nueva tortura.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo, Sanji se abalanzo sobre el cautivo, acertando un combo de tez patadas que conectaron con la cara, hombro y pecho de aquel hombre antes de que lograran detenerlo entre tres personas, sujetándolo por los hombros.

Su pecho subía y bajaba debido al conjunto de rápidos movimientos al que fue sometido su cuerpo, mientras su vista seguía clavada en su enemigo, quien mostraba aquella arrogante sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Uy ¿te he hecho enojar? -dijo, al tiempo hacia una pausa para escupir sangre- Eres más impulsivo de lo que imaginaba.

\- ¡Tu! ¡serás…!

Ahora llego su turno de dejar la frase a medias, dado que llego el actual comandante de división, a entregarle un pergamino.

\- ¿Qué se me solicita en el cuartel? Vaya sorpresa.

Nadie comento anda más, pues ya conocían la actual postura del hombre que había sido su superior hacia poco tiempo. Le conocían bastante bien con para saber que no había que meterse con él o presionar su paciencia, aunque desde que cayó en desgracia a los ojos del Yakuza mayor, algunos insistían en tenar su suerte haciendo comentarios mordaces. Hacía poco aquellos hombres le eran leales, y aunque algunos aun le admiraban o respetaban, el más que nadie era consciente de lo rápido que cambiaban las lealtades en el bajo mundo de la mafia.

Suspiro. Les esperaba un largo día.

Ya se encaminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta, olvidándose por completo de la razón que lo había llevado hasta aquel lugar. Pero como era de suponer el cabeza de verdura no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo era?¡pie rosa o lo que sea!¡no he terminado contigo!

Eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Abandono la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Pero si creía que aquella era la última vez que tendría que lidiar con gente idiota en aquel lugar, estaba muy equivocado. Apenas abrió la puerta vio a la segunda persona que menos deseaba ver aquel día

\- Llego el hijo de papi. -suspiro para sí mismo.

\- ¿Black leg? ¿Qué haces aquí? –dirigió la mirada a los guardias- ¡les dije que no le dejaran entrar!¡sáquenlo de aquí! ¡esta vez no me robaras la oportunidad de brillar ante los ojos de mi padre!

Rodo los ojos. Típico de aquel “heredero”. Si algo estaba claro, era que no tenía madera de líder.

-Primero, no vine aquí buscando nada en particular. Lo que tu hagas o no me tiene sin cuidado. Y segundo, si siempre te supero en todo no es porque así lo busque, sino porque tú te comportas como un niño.

\- ¡¿Cómo te...?!

-… ¿atreves?, sí, sí. Ya me lo han dicho. Ahórrame la molestia, me voy. -concluyo y se alejó caminando mientras encendía un cigarro y se llevaba las manos a los bolillos.

 

 

**************************

 

 

_Interesante, muy interesante…no, él es lo que es interesante._ Pensó para sí, con una sonrisa de pesar que se congelo unos segundos en su magullado rostro.

Pasaba de la media noche, probablemente fuera de madrugada. Hacía varias horas que sus torturadores se habían ido. Soporto rondas interminables de latigazos, cortadas, flagelaciones y cubetazos de agua fría.

_-Creí que eran mejores que esto, ¿no tienen nada de verdad? ¿es que son principiantes? -había dicho con una sonrisa desafiante en la cara. Aquello no era nada comparado con lo que ha vivido._

_\- ¿Decepcionado? No desesperes, que mañana, si no comienzas a hablar, comenzaremos a cortarte tus preciosos dedos porta-espadas uno por uno._

Aquello borro su sonrisa, no era nada sin sus espadas. Pero, aun así, su entrenamiento estaba tan arraigado en el que sobrepasaba sus impulsos básicos de auto preservación y sentido común.

_-Hagan lo que quieran- agregado-no hablare con nadie que no sea el rubio._

Habían transcurrido al menos dos semanas desde que aquel sujeto se había presentado ante el en la cámara de tortura. Aunque los días se acumulaban, aún tenía fresca la conversación en su mente como si hubiera sido unas horas antes.

Las largas horas que pasaba solo en la oscuridad de aquel lugar le habían hecho reflexionar. Para su satisfacción, en tan solo unos minutos, y sin recurrir más que a las viejas técnicas de desafío, consiguió más información valiosa de la que sus captores habían logrado sacarle en dos semanas de tortura.

Recordó que, además, escucho la conversación del de cabello semi largo con quien, según había dicho, era el heredero de aquel clan yakuza.

Volvió a sonreír ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquel hombre que era admirado por la mitad de sus enemigos y temido por la otra caería en un truco tan básico, o que revelaría tantos datos delicados de la frágil situación que se vivía en los círculos más íntimos de la familia principal de aquel grupo?

Salvo aquello tuviera una razón, lo que era lógico. Aquel hombre era conocido por su alta capacidad analítica de leer la atmósfera rápido y su enorme intelecto. Si había hablado demás, era algo premeditado y falso, actuado o planeado, o eran ciertos los rumores de que el destino de aquel clan le tenía sin cuidado.

El espadachín paso gran parte de su vida analizando a aquel hombre, ya que como todos le decían, era una estrella en ascenso, alguien que escalaría puestos rápidamente dentro del bajo mundo hasta ser la mano derecha de aquel clan rival, y una verdadera amenaza para los suyos. Una de las tácticas más comunes de su entrenamiento incluía espiar de cerca los movimientos del enemigo y analizar sus técnicas de combate, y prepararse para perfeccionar estilos de combate que pudieran vencerlos.

Si, aquel hombre tendría sus motivos, los cuales serían de suficiente peso como para que desafiara de aquella manera a sus superiores, aunque por lo visto, aún mantenía parte de su autoridad sobre ellos, ya que, por un comportamiento similar, a él y otros ya les hubieran mandado ejecutar.

Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, y si era posible, hablar con él a solas. Parecía imposible que sus captores accedieran sus demandas, y de hacerlo, el yakuza no accedería a verlo. Pero valía la pena intentarlo. De igual manera sus días ya estaban contados. Estaba preparado para morir.

Pero sus enemigos tenían dos opciones: arriesgarse dejarlo morir sin obtener nada de él, o aferrarse a la posibilidad de obtener la información que buscaban si torcían un poco la mano.

Era interesante como habían cambiado los papeles, ya no perecía que el fuera el que era prisionero en un territorio enemigo, si no ellos los que estaban bajo su control y accedían a sus demandas.

Lo más seguro era que sus torturadores no pasaran esa información a su líder, porque sería demasiado humillante, y probablemente perderían su cabeza. Seguro el cobarde del hijo (al que el mismo ya consideraba un indigno contrincante, sin necesidad de tomar en cuenta lo que el de cejas curvas había dicho al respecto), quien t endrina que humillarse e irle a pedir ayuda al hombre que unos días antes había menos preciado frente a aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, no albergaba muchas esperanzas. Ya se cumplían tres días de que había hecho aquella petición. No había dicho anda desde entonces, aunque le habían dejado sin agua un día después de que comenzó a guardar silencio.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿otra sesión, a aquella hora? No era habitual, pero dado que no tenía manera de saber que planeaban hacer con él, no era de extrañar el cambio de horario. Aquello le tenía si cuidado, de igual forma, casi nunca dormía desde aquel primer día.

Estaba preparado mentalmente para todo, menos para lo que vio.

  * Bien, tu ganas. ¿Qué quieres de mí? - dijo Black Leg.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy trabajando el la siguiente parte, pero no hay promesas de cuando actualizare, he estado algo ocupada
> 
> ¡SIEMPRE RESPONDO A LOS COMENTARIOS!

**Author's Note:**

> *yakusa= mafia japonesa.  
> *Haramaki= ropa tradicional japonesa para hombres, es como el equivalente del traje tradicional para mujeres.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otro fic/ continuación!
> 
> Espero y les haya gustado, como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ayudan a seguir adelante.


End file.
